Suffering Consequences
by RinTheUmbreon
Summary: The problems a pokemon faces for trying to upset a balance... WARNING: Suicune x Typhlosion lemon. Contains rape. Gay lemon. If you're underage or don't like these things, then do not read.


Rebecca had been traversing the forest for so long to find one Pokemon. She and her Pokemon were strong. They were confident. They were on the hunt for Suicune and they finally found it. Sadly, they were over-confident.

Rebecca had lost all her Pokemon to Suicune in combat except one. She still had her Typhlosion but she knew he wouldn't last long against a water type. She still clung to hope, though.

She shouted to her starter Pokemon, "Typhlosion! Use a Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion executed the order flawlessly but failed to land the hit. Suicune was too fast. It dodged the fire attack and countered with a swift Hydro Pump. Typhlosion was hit directly and was slammed into a tree.

"Typhlosion! Hang in there! Hit it with Fire Blast!"

Typhlosion did just as he was told but he was tackled down before he could even execute his attack. He attempted blasting Suicune in the face with his attack but, yet again, he was too slow. Suicune bit down on his face with Crunch and interupted the Fire Blast once more.

Suicune leaped backwards off of Typhlosion and glared.

Typhlosion was taking some hard hits but he wasn't about to back down now.

"Come on," Rebecca called out. "You can do this! Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion curled up into a ball of flame and began rapidly spinning towards his opponent. He had finally hit Suicune but it seemed to hardly do anything to the legendary. Suicune tackled Typhlosion onto the ground again right after the previous attack and pinned him down. The legendary began charging up a powerful Hydro Pump and Rebecca was scared.

"No! Typhlosion! Get outta there!"

Typhlosion tried but with no success. He was then sprayed in the face with a jet of water at point blank and it felt like he was just hit by water coming out of a fire hose. Typhlosion was left too weak to fight anymore. Suicune stepped away from him and looked at the results.

Rebecca stared in awe at how flawlessly Suicune was able to knock out her whole team and barely gain a scratch. She pulled out her Typhlosion's pokeball to return him but then it was knocked out of her hand by a small blast of water. She looked up at Suicune fearfully. The Pokemon was slowly approaching her, so she tied to run back to retrieve the pokeball she dropped. Suicune rushed ahead of her and knocked her away from it, slamming her into a tree.

Rebecca looked up weakly and watched as the legendary tossed the ball up into the air, then catch it in its mouth and swallow it whole. Suicune licked its lips, then turned back to Typhlosion. Rebecca was terrified now. Suicune was going back to Typhlosion and she was unable to save him from anymore harm because his pokeball was now in the belly of that legendary. There was no way she was going to be able to get that back.

As she helplessly watched, something seemed odd. Her Typhlosion was flipped over onto his stomach and Suicune stood over top of him. Suicune looked as if it was straddling Typhlosion like it was about to mate. Surprisingly, the legendary seriously was about to mate.

Rebecca thought Suicune was a genderless Pokemon but right in between its legs was a thick, veiny cock, throbbing hard and oozing with his preejaculate. That, right there, was living proof that Suicune was a full-fledged male and he was about to use it on her helpless Typhlosion.

Rebecca knew that sometimes two males would mate and typically the more dominant one would mount the other male. Typhlosion didn't mate with any other males but if he did, it would either be he was mounting or he wasn't mating at all. He wouldn't ever let a male mount him but sadly, he was being mounted right now and it must be humiliating to him.

Rebecca knew the two were talking but she couldn't understand a word they said.

"Get... off of me," Typhlosion weakly protested.

"Why should I," Suicune responded almost angrily. "You, your friends, and your human all tried to capture me. You, Pokemon, should know that if I were to leave this place, it would upset the balance of the forest, yet you still attacked me."

"I was just obeying orders."

"You still could have stopped yourself. Your human has no control over you. Only you have control over yourself. It's too bad you couldn't see that. Now I'm gonna humiliate you right in front of your wreched human!" And with those final words, Suicune rammed his dick into Typhlosion's ass.

Typhlosion shouted in pain. "Argh!"

"S-So tight!" Suicune pounded into him with great power that a human like Rebecca wouldn't be able to withstand. Typhlosion didn't want to but he was beginning to feel pleasure as Suicune's prick constantly hit that one spot inside every male that gave them immense pleasure. His own dick was starting to become erect and it was growing more painful the harder it got. Because he was flat on the ground, his rod was pressing harder and harder on the ground the bigger it got, so he ended up lifting his rear end to allow it to grow more erect without the added pain. Unfortunate, this also gave Suicune better access to his tail hole and he began humping even faster.

Rebecca saw what Typhlosion was doing and also saw his large erection. Was her Typhlosion actually liking it? No. He'd never allow any male to mount him. He was always assertive about his dominance as a male. He even made it known to her that he was dominant by using physical force. She had ended up mating with her Typhlosion one night and she wanted to be on top but when her Typhlosion sensed she was trying to be dominant in that moment, he instantly grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed underneath him, a scowl showing on his face. This told her that he was not tolerant at all of being inferior. He was still respectful of her and her decisions but whenever they would mate, he was always on top.

Suddenly, Rebecca's thoughts were interupted by a cry. She saw her Typhlosion cum all over the grass below and Suicune was still pounding away at his rear. Yet again, she could tell they were talking but she couldn't make out the words.

"Y-Yes! I'm getting close," Suicune shouted.

Typhlosion panted underneath him as he came down from his orgasm. He could feel Suicune's knot starting to form. Typhlosion was intelligent and knew how a canine's body worked even though he wasn't a canine himself. He braced himself for Suicune to release his load for he knew that once his knot reached its maximum size and they were tied, Suicune would cum and would not stop until his knot decided to give out which could last for quite a while.

Typhlosion was confused, though. Suicune stopped thrusting but his knot wasn't inside of him. Instead, he pulled out and turned himself around on Typhlosion. He took advantedge of Typhlosion's exhausted state from his orgasm because his mouth was wide open, panting for air still. Suicune thrust his hips forward, cramming his cock down Typhlosion's throat, not including the knot. Typhlosion choked and gagged. Suicune was definately big. His rod actually reached a decent amount of the way down his throat.

Rebecca tried crawling over to her Typhlosion, seeing that he was struggling for air, but incredible amounts of pain shot through her body when she tried to move. She just continued to watch helplessly. She, then saw Typhlosion coughing and sputtering a white fluid out of his mouth. Suicune must have finally came and came hard.

Rebecca began feeling tears well up in her eyes. Typhlosion was slowly struggling less and less as he failed to get oxygen into his body but Suicune slowly pulled out and stood there, letting the rest of his seed pour out onto Typhlosion's body. Typhlosion was gasping for air, finally filling his lungs with oxygen. He could have cared less anymore if he was coated in the legendary's cum. He was just thankful that Suicune pulled out when he did.

"I hope you learned your lesson," the legendary spoke.

Typhlosion just breathed heavily for more air as if he had never breathed before.

Eventually, Suicune had stopped cumming, leaving Typhlosion soaked in his sticky fluids. Suicune shot Rebecca a glare, and then dashed off.

Typhlosion slowly got up and walked over to Rebecca. He helped her to her feet.

Rebecca smiled at him. "Thanks." Rebecca reached down to her belt for Typhlosion's pokeball and she felt an empty space. Her mind shot back to the moment when she witnessed Suicune swallow the pokeball, never to be seen again.

Typhlosion and Rebecca went back home and Rebecca swore she would never hunt down a legendary again. Never did she want to risk her Pokemon going through what Typhlosion had to with Suicune.


End file.
